


"Now my cocoa is cold because of you."

by laurelashes



Series: Weasleys [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco Malfoy, Holidays, M/M, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelashes/pseuds/laurelashes
Summary: Charlie wasn't planning to spend the holidays with his family. Draco knows how family-oriented all Weasleys are.[This is meant to be read after "The Dragon Sanctuary", happens in the first year of their relationship.]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Series: Weasleys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	"Now my cocoa is cold because of you."

It's a cold evening in the middle of December and Draco is enjoying a cup of hot cocoa wrapped up in a blanket in one of the common rooms in the sanctuary. The holidays are getting closer and closer and since many of his coworkers are visiting their families at the end of the month, just like he is, they've been working their asses off since the beginning of the month. It's his mandatory day off though and his hands hurt so much from long hours of ingredient preparation that the warmth of his mug and the softness of the couch he's sitting on are all he needs. 

He closes his eyes and his head falls back on the pillow. The couch seat bends under someone's weight. There's a head leaning on his left shoulder. Charlie.

"How was your day?" he asks as he puts his arm over Weasley's shoulders. He plays with his lover's hair for a moment.

"Good. Tiring. I'm exhausted," he moans and yawns. 

"Why did you come here, then? You should have gone to bed." 

"Uh-huh. I wanted to see you. I knew you'd be here," Charlie mutters. 

Draco puts his mug on the side table to his right and kisses Charlie's forehead. He smells like cinnamon. Fresh out of the shower. Draco doesn't know when Charlie started using a cinnamon-scented shower gel, but he's not complaining, the smell suits him so well.

"Dray, when are you going to England?" 

"My portkey is on the twenty second." 

"Okay." 

Charlie reaches for Draco's right hand, the one that's not wrapped around him already. He intertwines their fingers. 

"Are you coming to England?" Draco asks. 

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea." 

"Why?" 

Charlie sighs. 

"Charles, love, if there's anything I know about the Weasleys, it's how much they care about family. I know you didn't go last year, you should visit them every once in a while, you know?" Draco whispers as his fingers go through Charlie's hair. 

"I- I haven't seen them in the last three years, I don't know if... if I'd be welcome." 

"Nonsense."

Charlie exhales loudly. 

"Charles. Hey. Take the portkey with me, I know you want to see them." 

"I'd have to talk to Aurel about it." 

"He's got enough people to take care of the dragons, I talked to him about it already." 

"You... Really? Why?" 

"Actually, he approached me asking if I knew why you weren't leaving for the holidays, and that it's the third year in a row. He's your friend, he's worried, you know," Draco mutters into his hair.

They sit in silence, Charlie's watching Draco's chest rise and fall. 

"I'll go," he whispers.

Draco smiles.

"That's good," he says as he reaches for his mug, "Look, now my cocoa is cold because of you." 

"You're a grown man and a wizard, you can warm up your cocoa, you know that, right?" Charlie chuckles and pecks Draco on the lips.


End file.
